


Substitute

by plofu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infant Death, Infidelity, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plofu/pseuds/plofu
Summary: This is a part of my "Until We Meet Again"I wasn't sure how to work it in so I just decided to separate it. You don't have to read "Until We Meet Again" to follow along with this one though.The end is a little dark, but only slightly. I'm making the second chapter just for smut/sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my "Until We Meet Again" 
> 
> I wasn't sure how to work it in so I just decided to separate it. You don't have to read "Until We Meet Again" to follow along with this one though.
> 
> The end is a little dark, but only slightly. I'm making the second chapter just for smut/sex.

_Please don't tell him._

_I wasn't planning on it._

\-----  
  
"Whoah! What the hell?!"

(Y/n) jumped back falling out of her chair after Erwin had placed a sudden kiss on her lips. She thought nothing when he had come so close to her, never seeing him in such an intimate way. Assuming he was trying to whisper something to her at first until his mouth had hit hers, being frozen for about ten seconds due to the drinks they were having that evening after returning from an expedition. Until she realized this wasn't an accidental contact, Erwin was intentionally kissing her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He tried helping her up by reaching for her hand but she pushed him away picking herself up. Still confused about the whole mess. Erwin sat back down in his chair placing one hand over his forehead.  
  
"I've just been lonely."  
  
"Uh...alright. You have a picking of fresh young recruits to sink your teeth into commander. Why are you trying it on me?" She asked furrowing her brows in confusion and frustration.  
  
"I can't be with anyone I couldn't trust. Those rumors you hear of me being with every attractive woman are just that. Rumors. Besides, I've always found you appealing."

(Y/n) wasn't sure what to say to that. She didn't think of Erwin as anything but an old acquaintance and the best friend of her husband. They worked well together but that was it. On the rare (rare) occasions she would lose to him in a private game of chess or challenge him to a foot race. But she wouldn't really call him her friend. Many girls from the time she was a trainee to now in her position as captain would fawn over what they called the most handsome man in all the military. (Y/n) had no clue what they saw. Then again she never took much interest in appearances. Intelligent and ambitious was all she could say about him in terms of a compliment.  
  
"We're both drunk. You'll feel more sensible in the morning." She sighed seeing him now focused on the mess on the floor.

There was no speaking as (Y/n) picked up the glass she had been drinking from, luckily not broken. Using a rag to soak up the liquor that began sinking into the wood.

 _What a waste._  
  
"He's been with at least four." He quietly said to her as she finished up. She froze at this but then closed her eyes taking a deep breath.  
  
"I know. I don't need you reminding me." (Y/n) replied getting up. There was no need for Erwin to bring up her husbands infidelities she chose to ignore, she was not a stupid woman to not realize it when her and Mike began sleeping together less and less. Young girls also enjoy talking very loudly to one another.  
  
"I tried speaking with him. But he said I couldn't understand." He sighed trying to keep his head up, normally he wouldn't be so open about Mike being with others, but he hadn't eaten all day so the alcohol was taking over his speech. And a part of him was hoping to get somewhere with (Y/n).  
  
"That's right. You couldn't." She knew why Mike did what he did. She was less affectionate after her release from the hospital. Curt and cold. She focused her mind entirely on her work as captain. A position that kept her busy and away from the thoughts of their dead child. 

Many would argue that there was no excuse for Mikes behavior. But (Y/n) preferred being angry at him instead of constantly grieving at the life they created that didn't get a chance in their cruel world. It wasn't healthy for either of them. Only easier.

Erwin then stood up getting close to her. He didn't look like himself at all, slouching and having his shirt collar messy and opened with his uniform straps hanging off of him. His hair a mess and he wasn't even wearing shoes. (Y/n) had changed sense arriving back wearing a loose skirt and shirt that wasn't very attractive but was very comfortable.

  
"Wouldn't you like to be a little weak sometimes as he is with you?" He said caressing the side of her face which she swiftly slapped away like a fly.  
  
"Yes. But not with his best friend." She narrowed her eyes pushing him away from her.  
  
They stood there, him staring at her eyes that were gazed down around his socked feet, slowly rising her head to stare into his glossy eyes.  
  
"Besides Erwin. No matter what anyone says. I don't find you appealing in that way at all."

"You find me appealing enough to be alone here drinking with me in my private office." He responded walking closer towards her as she stepped back and away from him but soon enough he leaned in close and (Y/n) wondered whether to let him stand there leaning into her or gut punch him to the ground.

"We're long time acquaintances. I didn't feel like going out to the taverns with everybody. When you invited me I thought nothing other than having a free drink. Not how I was going to end up tonight with you. I even expected Hanji or Levi to be in here." She shrugged feeling his disappoint in his sigh. Which is when he wrapped his arms around her in what seemed like a friendly embrace until he sunk his head into her shoulder which she wanted to cry out in disgust at his behavior but was stopped when he began to speak in his normal tone.  
  
"Will you at least sleep with me tonight? Sleep I mean."

(Y/n) sighed at his request tapping her foot on the floor for a second not sure of what was going on with them. Instead of leaving she decided to entertain his request feeling defeated.  
  
"Sure."  
\---  
  
They began with being back to back above the sheets. Through out the night they moved so much trying to get comfortable in his bed Erwin finally exhausted (Y/n) enough to tuck himself beneath her chin.  
  
Reluctantly she held him close to her. Her arms surrounding his shoulders that were smaller than Mikes. It felt wrong, like forcing a puzzle piece in the wrong space.  
  
It was odd. But still relaxing to be so close with someone again. It had been so long, months, to feel so close to anyone. Even though she knew she wanted it to be Mike holding her and not the man who she teased during their training years whom now was their commander.  
  
She drifted into a pleasant brief sleep when she soon awoke to an odd sensation.  
  
Erwin had his hands under her shirt.

He was running his calloused fingers over her abdomen and she nearly wanted to throw up. The only way he would have been able to come in skin to skin contact with her abdomen was if he had pulled down at her skirt that had a high waist.  
  
"So it is true. I didn't think anyone could survive such an ordeal. I could hardly believe it happened to you really."  
  
She said nothing as he continued on. She then moved her arms to press his face hard against her chest, crushing his nose and having him unintenotllly feel her racing heart beat. He pulled back roughly looking into her eyes before she quickly shut them to avoid his blue ones.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid here with me. I'd actually like you to feel mine as well."  
  
He grabbed her clenched fist using his long thumb to separate her fingers apart. At some point he had unbuttoned his shirt, dimly lit by the moonlight coming from his window he had his back to. She kept her eyes closed as he moved her hand on his own over his flesh.  
  
The scars didn't feel like much really. Only a bit rough compared to the soft unscathed skin of his.  
  
He didn't have hair on his chest like Mike. Which she found funny.

(Y/n) then felt Erwins mouth on her collarbone. Most women would likely sigh and melt at this behavior but (Y/n) just felt like murdering him.

"Quit it." She snapped, her voice echoing a little in the silent room.

"Or what?"

"I don't know."

(Y/n) didn't know really. She could easily knee him in the crotch or break his nose. But she was too tired and confused by the whole scenario. If Erwin wanted to force himself on her she wouldn't stop him. Though she knew he wouldn't do such a thing. In her mind their current situation was far worse to her than some assault or regular sex. Erwin did stop and fell asleep once more for the night with herself drifting off as well.  
  
\---

Morning came quick and (Y/n) woke up alone in Erwins bed. Fully clothed and full of shame. The smell of coffee brought her up and before she could jump out of the bed there sat the blonde man next to her as if he had been waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning."

(Y/n) said nothing taking the drink in his hands guzzling it down in a not so polite way. Erwin stared at her looking even less like himself than usual. He had a peaceful smile, looking like he had just showered and changed into clean crisp clothes. Nobody could have guessed he had been drinking. Whilst (Y/n) had the craziest bed hair all over her pounding head, eyes red and a dry mouth.

  
Erwin placed a light peck on her cheek as she stood and pouted with lidded eyes staring into his face that had never appeared su punchable.    
  
"Thank you. I can't remember sleeping so well." He smiled as if what they did was normal for them.

"I can't remember sleeping so terribly." (Y/n) handed him back the empty cup.

"What is it about him that keeps you with him?" Erwin asked out of curiosity. (Y/n) was a strong woman he didn't think would tolerate infidelities even from the man she loved.

"His personality has made this world bearable even with all the crap he has put me through." She admitted to the commander.

"Well. I hope we can continue--"

"Erwin. Shut up before I knock your teeth out." (Y/n) got up putting her shoes on and slamming his office door on her way out. Everyone should still be asleep or at least hungover so nobody would have seen the captain just leave the commanders office so early.  
  
_I think I'd feel less filthy had we just had sex._

* * *

 (Y/n) finally made it to her small private room that had once been an old supply closet they let her clean out and had enough space for a mattress. As soon as she locked the door she quickly removed her jacket and fell back into her bed expecting its soft, worn comforter but instead hit with what she first assumed was a giant rock someone left as a prank. But what was underneath was much worse. There Mike was with the wind taken out of him curled up in her bed. It was the only way for him to even fit laying down in that small room.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped, now really woken up.

 Mike coughed sitting up looking at his wife.

"Where were you? I came to see you and decided to wait believing you'd be back from the taverns soon."

(Y/n) smirked.

"What? Did none of the girls have it in them climb your giant ass?"

Mike frowned at her statement aware of his behavior he had been ashamed of.

"I wanted to be with you and hoped you'd come to our room so you wouldn't be in this damp and cold closet."

"Why would you care?" She said and suddenly Mike was on top of her having his nose in the nook between her neck and shoulders and she couldn't help herself but laugh at the feeling of his facial hair scratching and tickling her skin.

"That smell...you were drinking. No...that's not it..." Mike took a deep whiff of her again like a desperate animal.

 "So what?" She spat out waiting for him to finish his ridiculous behavior.

"You were with someone. A man. For more than just an instant." He said darkly staring at her with a blank expression.

"No I wasn't." (Y/n) had no idea why she just lied. The 'no' came out like puke. She was with a man of course, guessing to herself that she was stating the 'no' at whatever perverse thoughts that ran through Mikes head. (Y/n) should have had fun and given him a taste of his own medicine so he would feel a slight fraction of the hurt he caused her. But she couldn't be so cruel to the man she hated to be so in love with.

"I can smell him all over you." His voice became deeper and his forehead was up against her own roughly which gave her the opportunity to headbutt him away from her.

"Ah! Damn it woman!" Mike yelled getting off of her and rubbing his forehead.

"We didn't do anything. I'm not like you. I would at least like to be officially divorced before allowing myself to be with another." (Y/n) brought her knees up to her chest.

"But we both know theres no point to waste our time, one of us will die most likely before the other so that can be our divorce."' She said cynically to herself.

Mike got close to her again taking her in his arms in an embrace that felt like a trap.

"Quit." (Y/n) said trying to push him away.

"That smell, is very familiar."  (Y/n) looked away from him, being a little scared at what he would do if he knew who she had spent the night with. Not that he would be violent with her because he certainly wasn't that kind of man; but if provoked, which was very rare, his temper wasn't pleasant and it tended to interfere with their jobs as soldiers. But before she could process any of that, Mike had his hands up her long skirt.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" At her outburst Mike tore the side of her cotton skirt exposing her bare legs which he began to run his rough hands over the soft flesh, which is when (Y/n) begin to kick at him until he grabbed her legs keeping one against the wooden floor.

"Your my wife, so I'm allowed to do whatever it is I want with you." He said quietly in a voice she didn't recognize.

"UH. Excuse me?!" (Y/N) angrily began to swing her knees close to his groin until he trapped them both together between his thighs.

"Stop doing that it isn't very nice." Mike leaned in keeping his face between her neck and shoulders as he ran his hand up her loose shirt running his long fingers up and down her spine. (Y/n) attempted to hold in her gasp by biting her tongue. Her arms came to his broad shoulder having her fist balled into his shirt. Running his tongue along her jaw, the feeling of his beard had (Y/n)s heart racing. Mike then tore at her sweater placing his face deep in her chest pulling her close to him.

"Why are you ruining the little clothing I own that isn't our bloody uniform?" She angrily asked him squeezing her eyes shut just hoping he wasn't looking at her burning red face.

"They're ugly and stink. I'll get you something new thats better suited for you, maybe we can go into town tomorrow." He lazily said attempting to tear off her top that seemed to be made of a thicker material.

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you? Besides I have paperwork." (Y/n) was now pointlessly wrestling his hands with her own like a child, in an attempt to stop him being so ridiculous. He then stopped and pressed his prickly cheek against her soft chest taking a deep inhale of her for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I want that stench off of you, its making me sick." He said with closed eyes against her. Mike looked very strange to (Y/n). This behavior would of made sense had he been drunk but he wasn't at all. It just seemed like he was crazy.

(Y/n) sighed disappointed and giving up deciding to go along with Mike and his jealous behavior. She never acted so stupid when she could smell others on him.

"Go ahead then."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!PLEASE READ FIRST!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So this chapter is my first attempt at full on smut/porn/sex so don't expect anything great. But I really wanted to write one because I read them a lot. And I need more reader/Mike porn. :D
> 
> ALSO there is "rimming" involved (cause I think Mike is that kinda guy, just saying, imo) So....if you don't know what that is STOP reading what are you doing on here? Leave and keep your innocent and clean mind. Also the end is sappy.

(Y/n) went limp looking at Mike with a bored expression as he undressed her without her interfernce. Her sweater-shirt was too tough so he decided to just slide it off of her along with whatever was keeping (Y/n)s hair up. Which is when he dived in close and gently cupped her face. She closed her eyes as he stared. An old habit of hers when she was annoyed or frustrated with a situation.

His hands began going up and down, tracing her sides simultaneously feeling the softness of her bare flesh that began to goosebump at his touch. Her face remained dead thogh. Lifting her up in a sitting position with him. Her naked self against his fully clothed self. She yawned to the side which is when he grabbed at her chin to have her face him then began to kiss her. Slowly, softly as she just took it until she was the one kissing him back as he kept still.

That smell was giving him a head ache.

Mike had left his pants on for the moment until finally unzipping them to free his erection. He began rubbing his aching cock against her wet entrance but did not penatrate. What he enjoyed most was her moaning and high pitched noises she made that were only for him. How she could only be so vulnerable with him.

He watched as her mouth opened, back arched from his teasing until she felt so embarrassed and just buried her face in his shoulder. "Hnnng, Mike, just get it over with already!" She cried out as he continued to rub himself against her. He said nothing groaning into her hair, wanting to enjoy her for as long as he could.

(Y/n) attempted to settle herself on him which was stopped with Mike keeping her hips in place so she couldn't move.  His large hands digging into her skin painfully causing a strange moan of pleasure she felt ashamed of. Mike not wanting at all to rush this as if she was just one of those girls he played with briefly. This had been the first time they had been so close in 4 months. He reached from behind her using his fingers to rub her wetness all over.

"Mike....I'm going to..." Her moaning was muffled into his shoulder she had to bite into. Which is when he inserted one of his long digits in her, soon (Y/n) let out a loud muffled yell as she bit into Mike as she came.

Mike became so hot his shirt stuck to him from both their sweat uncomfortably that he had to take it off. He laid her back down still making sure she was beneath him.

(Y/n) exhausted, watched Mike remove his shirt with heavy lidded eyes at his wondrous masculine figure with all his thick well defined muscles. Making (y/n) feel even more self concious bringing the remainder of her top to cover her scarred stomach.

"Does it hurt still?" He asked with a heavy breath as he removed his pants with one hand and using the other to grace along the area she kept covered.

"That stupid bitch couldn't even cut me -open in a straight line." (Y/n) said non chalantly. Mike was taken aback at her words, he himself hating to have think about what had happened.

"Are you in pain?" His voice became concerned worried he had caused pain to her abdomen.

"No, it's just really ugly. Even if you don't say so, I'm more comfortable like this." She motioned towards her crossed arms at her stomach.

Mike frowned at her and then grabbed her hands holding them to the sides of her head. Her face was no longer dead it had an annoyed pout at his actions.

"Your not allowed to be shy or embarrassed with me. Whoever you were with deserves that treatment but not me." He let go of her arms and ran his hands over her face and then started to knead her breast having her moan and blush even more. But also making her very irritated that Mike wasn't inside her yet. Soon he ran his hands down her waist then stopped at her hips.

"Why don't you just shove it in already?"  (Y/n)s voice came out high and frustrated like an angry child. Her hands covered her face as Mike continued to tease her now soaking entrance with both his fingers and dick, using all his will to hold himself back ready to come all over her but fortunately was able to control himself.

"I want to hear you say you want it, that you want me."

"Alright! I want you Mike! Now please just fuck me!" (Y/n) cried out desperately attempting to force him in but couldn't move from how hard Mike now held her thighs.

"I don't 'fuck' the woman I love." He growled getting on his elbows to be close to her face.

Mike hungrily took her mouth right before shoving himself deep inside her. She loudly yelped into his mouth at the harsh movement clawing at his chest, her nails weren't long enough to break any skin but it did hurt. It only took about five thrusts before Mike couldn't control himself any longer releasing all he had inside of her. 

They stayed panting and sweating on each other for a few minutes.

"Get off your heavy, I need to shower." (Y/n) attempted to push Mike away but he then wrapped his arms around her rolling over so she was now on top but still trapped in his tight embrace against him.

"Who said we're finished?"

"I did." She lifted her head up to give him an angry look, but came off as "cute" to her husband.

"So beautiful..." He smiled pulling her up so now his face was in-between her chest and began to bite at her breast. The smell wasn't there anymore but he still wanted to be thorough in getting rid of it. Forcing her onto her front.

With her rear up and face planted in her pillow (Y/n) attempted to bite back all her moans and groans with little success as Mike drove into her. Sex with Mike was always overly rough and passionate leaving (Y/n) tired and sore. With the desire for more of his roughness she took now after all these years as a challenge on how long she could last and how much she could take.

"I notice you really enjoy this position."

"Can't you ever stop talking? Why can't you be a silent creep like you are with everyone else?" Mike then chuckled at her response and came down to have his chest against (Y/n)s back.

"Who were you with?" He whispered into her ear licking the outside as he continued with his steady thrusting.

"Huh?" She breathed out not really wanting to answer and annoyed at him bringing it up now of all times.

"What does it matter?" She asked annoyed with him now.

"So it is someone we both know." He gave her breast a hard squeeze before rising up off her back grabbing onto her hips slowing his pace.

"For the last time, we didn't do anything!" Mike then stopped, turning (Y/n) to her side seeing her sweating face and heaving chest. He lifted on of her legs up to his shoulder nearly pulling her off the bed as he slowly filled her up again.

"You slept together." He said before grunting at the new sensation their changed position gave. Smirking at the loud whine (Y/n) tried to conceal in biting her knuckles. They stayed like that for a few moments before (Y/n) caught her breath to respond to him.

"Nothing compared to what you've done." She spat at him bitterly as he grabbed her thighs bringing her up into his mouth as she tried to keep herself steady with her elbows.

"I've never let any of those girls stay with me after the deed was done."

Mike placed his mouth on her inner thighs slowly letting his tounge graze down.

"How noble..." She said before trying to hide the pleased gasps Mike caused her.

"I've never done this with any of them either..." Mike started licking at her entrance but as (Y/n) began to enjoy it she froze at where Mike had moved his tongue to a place that wasn't her cunt.

"Mike, no, don't that's sick!" (Y/n) cried out jerking her hips trying to get away but un-intentionally grinding her whole self against Mikes face feeling the scratchy sensation of his facial hair on her sensitive flesh.

"What's so sick about it?" He said continuing his licking forcing her legs more apart.

"It's not...your not supposed to put it there..nnnggg....ahhh fuck!" 

Trying to crawl away but held firmly in place she couldn't help but whine into the sheets she had buried her face in.

_This is so weird, why does it feel really good?_

Mike finally let her down and settled between her legs again gently thrusting into her at a slow pace that helped bring her heart rate down, she stared at the man with an overly lustful expression, a man who seemed too focused on watching himself go in and out of her.

"Mike...I think you know who it is and that's why your acting like this with me. You never seemed to care about my loneliness until now." (Y/n) said as Mike continued his thrusting. He said nothing as he sped up taking the back of her knees in each hand practically bending her in half as his thrusting became more frantic. (Y/n) placed her hands on his shoulders as she watched him then ran her arms down his chest to his torso.

"Ahh, Mike slow down..." (Y/n) moaned out. He still said nothing finally letting her legs go and placing himself in her neck having her hear his frantic breathing and grunting. She could tell he was already worn out from the first and now he was trying to last longer for a second time. He was dripping sweat and it felt like the small room they were in was on fire from how hot it was getting. 

"Mike, I love you." She softly whispered into his ear as she hugged his hot sweaty body close to her own.

With that Mike cried out loudly next to her ear, releasing another hot load into (Y/n) who was attempting to now soothe him from his intense orgasm that had him coughing.

In a matter of seconds Mike fell asleep from their rigorous act. (Y/n) finally got out from under him placing her pillow under his head. Before attempting to get up with her wobbling legs she couldnt help but move his now damp bangs away from his handsome face.

He always looked so peaceful when he slept. Like a giant puppy. He didn't snore but he did drool.

"If it took spending the night with him I wonder what you would do had we actually done the deed." (Y/n) said laying her head close to his, kissing the side of his mouth before closing her eyes to rest for a few minutes.

* * *

 

Early afternoon Mike awoke with (Y/n) tucked into his arm asleep.

Mike watched as his beloved slept in the afterglow of their love making. She looked so serene and delicate with her expressionless resting face surrounded by her long soft hair he slid his fingers through, her little mouth parted. If there were such a thing as angels he would have guessed that his (Y/n) would be one. Nobody would think she was the same grumpy captain that barked orders at her cadets they nearly wet themselves from her icy glare.

The thought of somebody else seeing her in such a beautiful and vulnerable state filled him with a jealous rage.

Giving him the rush and desire to kill a dozen titans.

But who was he to be upset? He knew he had hurt her deeply with his infidelities making him feel like a monster. Not for what he did but how it hurt (Y/n). She acted as if she didn't care but he knew she did and he just wished she would scream, fight or even attempt to kill him for what he had done. But her disregard and ignoring of the situation just made him want to do it more. They were married because he insisted on it, on making her his and keeping her even after their untimely deaths as scouts. They were each others firsts believing also they'd be each others lasts. One evening of drinking after she had shoved him away from their bed had him ruin that plan he set for themselves.

If she wanted she could screw and sleep with every man in the military and still would be less sinful than Mike. He closed his eyes pulling her into him even more hoping she would stay with him for whatever time they had together. He only hoped he would die first to rid her of the burden of being married to such a possessive man. And he wasn't sure how he could live without knowing she was there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbc.


End file.
